Ash's Totodile
This Totodile is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It was captured by Ash using his Lure Ball, making it the only one of Ash's Pokémon that has never been inside an ordinary Poké Ball. Personality Totodile is jolly, playful and really likes to dance. It has even been known to use this dancing tactic to help win battles, it has also proven to be a strong Pokémon in battles, although its endurance was not very high it made up for this with its impressive dodging abilities. Biography Johto Totodile first appeared in The Totodile Duel. Since Misty also wanted it, she and Ash decided to battle in order to determine its owner. Ash won the battle. When Team Rocket tried to cause mischief towards them, Ash released Totodile who bit the tip of Jessie's hair prompting her to release Arbok followed by James' Weezing. Totodile managed to Bite Arbok as well as attacking Weezing with Scratch and finally blasted them off with Water Gun. Totodile danced with Pikachu as Ash carried it knowing that he got Totodile.JE035: The Totodile Duel Totodile teamed up with Dorian's Mantine to blast Team Rocket off. It battled against his Lantern where it ended up losing. It was soon captured along with Dorian's Pokemon by Team Rocket including both Misty and Dorian. They were soon rescued by Misty's Psyduck who blasted Team Rocket and their Pokemon off with its newly learned Psychic. Totodile later battled against Macy's Slugma in the Silver Conference and it managed to give Ash an upperhand, but it was later defeated by her Electabuzz prompting Ash to use his Squirtle as his last Pokemon to defeat both her Electabuzz and Quilava. Ash left it at Professor Oak's lab as he decided to make a fresh start when he left for Hoenn. Sinnoh Totodile reappeared in An Old Family Blend, where it had gone missing from its Lure Ball, like Ash's other Pokémon. Totodile was found dancing in the fountain, where it bit Ash's head before he recalled back to its Lure Ball. Totodile was later sent along with Ash's Corphish and Dawn's Piplup, using its powerful abilities to extinguish the fire made by Ash's Cyndaquil who unleashed Flame Wheel when Team Rocket attempted to capture it. Later they teamed up with Ash's Bayleef and Pikachu to stop Team Rocket while they were defending Cyndaquil from being captured, and their attacks were ineffective until Cyndaquil evolved to Quilava and destroyed the robot to blast them away with its newly learned Eruption. Totodile, Corphish, Bayleaf, Pikachu and Ash gave a hearty laugh towards Quilava after its evolution. Kanto Totodile and Corphish made their brief appearance in Alola, Kanto!, when they were swimming under the lake after both Misty and Lana manage to find the latter's Popplio within the depths of the lake.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Known moves Using Water Gun Ash Totodile Scratch.png Using Scratch Ash Totodile Bite.png Using Bite Ash Totodile Scary Face.png Using Scary Face Ash Totodile Skull Bash.png Using Skull Bash Ash Totodile Slash.png Using Slash Ash Totodile Headbutt.png Using Headbutt Ash Totodile Leer.png Using Leer | Scratch; normal; JE035: The Totodile Duel Bite; dark; JE035: The Totodile Duel Water Gun; water; JE035: The Totodile Duel Tackle; normal; JE041: The Fortune Hunters Headbutt; normal; JE097: A Corsola Caper! Skull Bash; normal; JE100: Dueling Heroes Scary Face; normal; JE132: One Trick Phony! Slash; normal; JE140: Just Add Water Leer; normal; JE155: Playing with Fire! }} Voice actresses *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese) *Kayzie Rogers (English) Trivia *Totodile was fought over for its ownership by Ash and Misty. *Totodile is Ash's only Johto starter that hasn't evolved at least once. *Totodile has been referred to as male in Love, Totodile Style, but only in the English dub. *Totodile, Ash's 30 Tauros and Naganadel are his only Pokémon to be caught in different types of Poké Balls; however, Totodile was captured and is kept in a Lure Ball while Naganadel is kept in a Beast Ball; Ash used Safari Balls to catch his Tauros, but whenever Ash uses one in battle, they seem to be kept in normal Poké Balls. Gallery References pl:Totodile Asha Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon